


"When I grow up!"

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: HIVE next gen [8]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, No they aren't going to stop anytime soon, probably not, yes another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: "Oh?" Otto leaned in, making it easier for her. "And what's the big secret the little princess wants to tell her dad?"
Series: HIVE next gen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075712
Kudos: 3





	"When I grow up!"

_He had just entered the house when he felt the weight of a five year old slam right into his leg._

_He chuckled and patted the child on her head, causing the little redhead to giggle and hold on to him tighter in response._

_"I missed you daddy!" Lulu said, smiling brightly._

_"Yeah yeah," He said with a smile, picking up the child and letting her wrap her arms around his neck. "I missed you too."_

_Lulu turned around in his grip, glancing at Laura who was sitting on the couch, smiling at them, before whispering in his ear. "I'm going to tell you a secret!"_

_"Oh?" Otto leaned in, making it easier for her. "And what's the big secret the little princess wants to tell her dad?"_

_She took a deep breath before whispering again._

_"I want to be just like you when I grow up!"_

* * *

He stared blankly at the young girl's body in his arms.

_"I want to be just like you when I grow up!"_

She wasn't going to grow up now.

She never got the chance.

He slowly set her body back on the ground. She looked so peaceful.

She was gone. And she wasn't going to grow up. And she was so so young. And-

 _"And it was all Nero's fault."_ A voice in the back of his mind reminded.

He reached out, wanting to tuck an strand of the lifeless little girl's hair under her ear, only to hesitate after feeling the cold skin.

He almost laughed bitterly. "You wanted to be just like me," His voice cracked as he stood back up. "Trust me when I say you didn't."

It was no time to mourn.

He had a revenge to take, for now.


End file.
